The Origin Of Johnny
by SoldierSTG47
Summary: The origin of Johnny C. has been a mystery. I've decided 2 share my idea of how Johnny led his life from his early ages, to his present state...
1. Default Chapter

This is one of the few JTHM stories I would like to write... any suggestions on what to write next, email me! 


	2. Origin of Johnny

I do NOT own Johnny, Squee or any of this! I do own the man, but he's dead... so never mind...  
  
Special Thanks to Jhonen, for inspiring me with this, he kept Johnny's life a secret and it left room for readers like me to fill in the blanks...  
  
The origin of Johnny C. has been a mystery; the only information given was that his parents were killed by some evil guy, making Johnny lead the life of a super hero, or villain, whatever way you look at it. I have decided to share my idea of how Johnny led his life from his early ages, to his present state... (For those who don't know, he just left a mental hospital where they studied his dreams, when and if he sleeps.)  
  
  
Origin of Johnny  
  
He lay on his car, at an overlook above the city. It had been ages since he had last been up there, where the air was clear and fresh. Unlike the mental hospital, the Defective Meat Head Institute, where he had spent a few months. He had seen that boy there, what was his name? Yes, that was it, Squee. His real name was Todd. Squee sounded so much better. Johnny C. liked that kid, small Todd reminded him of his childhood. The only difference was that Johnny had grown up without parents, they were brutally murdered...  
  
20 years earlier  
  
Johnny leaned over the rails bordering the hillside so he could get a better look. A tall slender woman held his left hand, she smiled and said: "Look NNY, look at the pretty lights that the city has to share."  
  
On NNY's right side stood his father, tall and slightly tanned. He had black hair that was never combed. He pointed to the sky and first pointed out constellations and then he made his own. Little Johnny did the same, and he squealed with delight when he spotted a shape that looked familiar to him.  
  
"Look," he pointed to a group of stars and pointed to each shape as he called out their names. "That's us, see there's mommy and next to her is daddy, and next to him is me!" He grinned and his parents both smiled.  
  
After a while, they decided to head home, it was getting late and NNY was getting sleepy. They began to get ready to walk to their car, which was parked a few feet away, when they didn't notice the shadowed figure in the tall brush...  
  
Johnny's father was getting their picnic basket and his mother was getting him set in his seat when a figure leaped out and held a gun to his mother's head.  
  
He told her in a raspy voice: "Give me all you jewels and money." As she shakily took off her locket and her earrings, the attacker pointed the gun to Johnny's father. "Get on the ground and take out your money." NNY watched in horror as his father did so, and then he began to shake when the gun's barrels were pointed in his face. "Get out of the car kid,"  
  
Johnny did as he was told. Soon he, too, was on the floor, rough hands going through his pockets and searching for valuable things. His father lay a few feet from him, and as he tried to get nearer to him, the man kicked him in the side. Tears streamed down his face, but he did not make a sound.  
  
The attacker again turned his attention to his mother, and he snatched the locket she held. He opened it and sneered at the picture: a family portrait of Johnny and his parents. He attacker put it around his neck, saying: "I think I will keep this, so I can always remember the faces of the first family that I killed..." He laughed and NNY's mother began to cry. The man took his gun and hit her with it, leaving a red mark and a bloody nose. Seeing this, Johnny's father leaped up and ran at the man, trying to take him down. The man saw this and he took aim.  
  
BANG  
"DADDY!" Johnny's father crumpled to the ground, and his mother began to hit the killer. He shielded himself and then he took aim at her. Two gunshots rang out into the clear night. NNY lay there, silent, his parents were both dead, he the only remaining member. The killer laughed and looked at the boy.   
  
"Funny, isn't it? How bad things can happen to someone when they're in the wrong place at the wrong time..." NNY continued to cry as the man picked up his prizes and got into Johnny's car. Then his vision grew dark as the man drove off...  
  
Present  
  
A single tear fell from Johnny's right eye. It had been twenty long years since he had seen both the man and the locket, the only thing of his parents that may still be out there. He glanced at the stars, seeing only the shape of his parents, not him. This was the place that he lost them. And the last place he had seen the one true person he had loved... Her name was Devi, but she was long gone now, she had moved, to where was unknown to him. He had tried to kill her, and she didn't take it as being a romantic act.  
  
He thought back to when he first acted violent, it was at school. A blonde, blue-eyed family had adopted him, and they had a boy about NNY's age. He had taken a lighter to school and he 'accidentally' set fire to his half-brother, burning his ear off. From there, he was moved from one family to another, each time getting rejected because of his violent acts, each getting worse as each day went by. Finally he was just kept in an orphanage till he was eighteen. Then he was kicked out to get a job and a life. Instead of finding work, he just killed rich people and stole their money...  
  
He then settled down in a small house, the number 777. Finding that the house was too small, he created a vast network of tunnels under the house. There he kidnapped people who made fun of him or just made him mad. Underground, he tortured them and later, he killed them... there was one exception. He hadn't cleaned out his refrigerator in a while so he nabbed someone off the street and he made the man test his food. After his service, he was let go.  
  
NNY climbed into his car, it wasn't very dark, but he was tired of the memories that invaded his head. He drove down the street, glancing out his window. He was taken by surprise when a devil crossed the street in front of him. 'Wait a sec,' he thought 'The devil was in hell, when I last saw him... what is he doing here? And why is he so small?' Then it came to him, it was Halloween, and kids were out getting candy. He grinned and remembered the time when he had died and had been sent to heaven. He had the power to make heads explode, and he created so much chaos that a nun lost her temper... it was a riot.   
  
NNY began to look around, searching for his small friend, Squee. NNY had broken into his room when he was sleeping, and he had seen little Todd's plans for Halloween. He had mapped out what routes he was taking and he was going to be an alien, like the one's that had abducted him a few month's earlier. His car went down a few streets before Johnny spotted a small boy dressed in a flowing purple robe, his head painted purple and he wore goggles over his eyes. NNY grinned; it was his buddy, Squee. The small boy had a pillow sack about half full, and he was following a small boy that had a Mohawk and two horns protruding from his head. His skin was slightly green and his eyes were red. Johnny grinned, that was Squee, making friends with the devil's son, Pepito. Then NNY's eye spotted what Todd's hadn't, a man dressed in black. He followed the small boys to the next block.   
  
NNY pulled his car around and parked when the two boys approached the next house. It was a dark house, Todd took one glance and he refused to go, saying it was haunted. Pepito, being the devil's son, feared nothing and he went alone. Todd was left standing there alone, in the dark. The shadowed figure crept closer and before Squee knew what was happening, the man took him. The kidnapper ran to a car and threw Squee into the back. He then started the car and hit the gas.  
  
Johnny followed the car; it drove about ten miles before stopping at an abandoned house. The man pulled out the poor boy and ran to the back of the house. Johnny reached for his black case on his back seat. Metal jingled in it, like the artist he once was, NNY always carried his tools with him.  
  
He ran to the back, in time to hear the man say, "Finally, a boy that looks like the one I didn't have time to kill, twenty years ago..." he raised his gun to Squee's head. A knife flew though the air and it pinned the man to the wall behind him. He screamed in pain as the metal pushed his skin into the wall. He cursed and looked to the open door, where a tall slender figure stood. He was slightly tanned and he had dark circles under his eyes, years of sleep he had never had gave him this look. The man looked at him and gasped.  
  
"You? But I killed you and your wife years ago... how could you be alive?" NNY came closer.  
  
"Wrong, you killed my father and mother years ago." NNY looked the man in the eyes, anger burning.  
  
"Ah, I see, the small boy I never killed." He glanced to Squee, "Your son?" Johnny shook his head.  
  
"A friend." NNY pulled out a scythe from his bag. He stood five inches from the man. "Funny," NNY said casually. "How bad things can happen to someone when they're in the wrong place at the wrong time..." He took the scythe and stuck it into the man's lower abdomen and dragged it upward, between his ribs and up his neck, also slicing his face in half...  
  
Johnny put his tools away, and he bent over and picked up a shiny object off the floor. It was a locket, he opened it, and it still held the picture of his mother and father, and him in the middle. He smiled and picked up small Todd, who was shaking as hard as Johnny had, once a long time ago.  
  
After Johnny dropped Squee off at his house, Johnny returned to the over look, and he sat on his car once more. A single tear fell from his eyes, and he glanced up at the stars, losing himself in time. He had gotten his most prized possession back, the memory of a once forgotten family... 


End file.
